Plug contact elements are known in principle. They serve to connect two electrical leads to one another. For this purpose two mutually complementary plug contact elements, which can be plugged into one another, are electrically and mechanically connected to corresponding ends of the leads. In this arrangement, the plug contact elements as a rule have a mechanically stable, substantially rigid, housing part, which enables a plugging together of the plug contact elements.
In order to at least partly protect a plug contact element of this kind against moisture, it is often pushed through an opening in a seal of an elastic material. In this process, the seal can be formed as a block seal or be given by an areal piece of an elastic material, with the opening for pushing the plug contact element in or through in both cases being smaller than the cross-section of the plug contact element orthogonal to the push through direction in order that its opening edge lies sealingly in contact at the plug contact element or at a cable mantle of a cable which is connected to the plug contact element. In particular in the case that the sealing is to take place in the region of a cable or cable mantle which is connected to the plug contact element, these openings are mostly cylindrical, i.e. circular.
Known plug contact elements frequently have a housing part in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped. The push through direction then extends parallel to one of the edges of the housing part. When plug contact elements of this kind are pushed through the opening of the seal, the seal however frequently tears at a section of the opening edge which lies in contact at the edge and which is particularly strongly stretched during the introduction of the plug contact element.